1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
An interface is known that is referred to as “source-synchronous,” in which a clock signal is output in synchronization with a data signal. Patent Document 1 describes a test apparatus that tests a device under test adopting such an interface. The test apparatus in Patent Document 1 samples a data signal using a clock signal output from the device under test, and compares the sampled data signal to an expected value.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,324
However, a device that adopts a source-synchronous interface does not continuously output a data signal and a clock signal, and stops the output of the data signal and the clock signal at certain times. Accordingly, when testing a device under test that adopts a source-synchronous interface, the test apparatus must stop the acquisition of data in the periods during which the device under test stops outputting the data signal and the clock signal.